Reunion
|season = 1 |number = 8 |image = reunion.jpeg |airdate = February 2, 2016 |story = David Weinstein |teleplay = David Weinstein & Stephen Hootstein |director = Donald Petrie |runtime = 42 m |previous = |next = }} Reunion is the eighth episode of Season 1 of Chicago Med. Summary Dr. Manning returns after her maternity leave, she helps to treat a patient with an extensive history of medical issues. Meanwhile, Dr. Choi treats a former Navy shipmate. Cast Main Cast * Brian Tee as Dr. Ethan Choi * Colin Donnell as Dr. Connor Rhodes * Marlyne Barrett as Maggie Lockwood * Nick Gehlfuss as Dr. Will Halstead * Oliver Platt as Dr. Daniel Charles * Rachel DiPillo as Dr. Sarah Reese * S. Epatha Merkerson as Sharon Goodwin * Torrey DeVitto as Dr. Natalie Manning * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton Recurring Cast * Julie Berman as Dr. Samantha Zanetti * Cesar Jaime as Paramedic Cesar Guest Cast * Gregg Henry as Dr. David Downey * Peter Mark Kendall as Joey Thomas * Cynthia Addai-Robinson as Vicky Glass * Matthew Humphreys as Henry Joffe * Laurence Mason as Chief Mason * Margaret Cook as Amy * Janelle Villas as Sloane * Maisie Merlock as Michelle Joffe * Mahmoud Alshaikh as Bodyguard * Jeremy Shouldis as Doctor Marty Peterson * Jodi Kingsley as Madeline Gastern * Peter DeFaria as Officer Tackett * Iymen Chehade as Prince Faisal * Cherie Cordero as Nurse Julia Plot The episode begins with Natalie returning to work from her maternity leave and Maggie showing around security people for a heart surgery patient. As she is talking to the nurses April informs her about an incoming young 13-year-old girl with respiratory distress. Dr. Manning is treating the patient and calls for some medicine but she's interrupted by the patient's father who informs her that the girl is on a lot of medication as she has Mitochondrial disease. Dr. Manning is about to put a syringe in her throat but as soon as the young girl's father leaves the room she improves. This makes Natalie suspicious about what's really happening to the girl. The father informs her that his wife and the mother of the young girl died 4 years prior with breast cancer, and soon after the girl started to feel sick. He also informs her that he took the girl to many doctors and no one could tell what she had, so he found the diagnosis online. Will and Natalie go see the girl and her father. They ask if she had ever done a muscle biopsy as it is the only way to confirm the Mito diagnosis. The father fights with Will saying that he thinks he knows more than the girl's father. As the girl faints Dr. Charles sees everything. He asks Will how the girl is doing, so Halstead puts him up to speed with the case. He decides to watch them without their knowledge. Dr. Charles presents his findings. While the girl is with April she is smiling and fine but, as soon as her father walks in the room she presents sick symptoms and difficulties. He thinks their entire relationship is built around her being sick and him taking care of her. Dr. Charles asks to talk to Michelle without her father present. The team decides to take Michelle to do a MRI, but it's actually a stunt as Dr. Charles is there to talk to her. Eventually the father tries to get his daughter out of the MRI machine but Child Services show up and he puts him in custody. Natalie doesn't agree with how they are handling the case. Will tells her that the girl is in serious danger as over medication can kill her. Father and daughter are separated. Dr. Charles talks to the father and helps him cope. Meanwhile, Dr. Rhodes and Dr. Choi joke that royalty has arrived at the Hospital as the Saudi Arabian prince arrives and so does the high-profile heart-surgeon Dr. David Downey. Maggie informs Rhodes that he is expected at the OR. While Sam and Rhodes are operating, Dr. Downey shows up in the room to look over Rhodes' work. Later on, while Sam and Rhodes are checking something on the computer Maggie informs him that his presence is requested by Dr. Downey. He agrees to meet him. Dr. Downey starts by saying he did a great work in the OR and that his angels told him that Rhodes had practiced in Riyadh. He also asks him how is his Arabic. As Rhodes says something in Arabic he just says that it sounds good to him and that there's someone he wants Connor to meet. As Dr. David is explaining the surgery to the Arab Prince, Dr. Rhodes asks if he wants him to translate. However, the Prince answers in english and he realizes that is not why he is there. When asked Dr. Downey informs him he is there to help him prep for the surgery. He has Dr. Rhodes preparing him tea and asks him to go. Elsewhere, Dr. Halstead is attending to a patient. However, he is interrupted by Choi who is a long time friend of the patient and refers to him as Chief. He takes over the case. His friend is reluctant to share information but eventually admits that when he goes to the stool there's black blood and that that has been happening for 3 months. Ethan was about to tell his friend the diagnosis, but he interrupts him saying he knows it might be colon cancer as he has a doctor at the VA who told him that. Ethan is shocked he has a doctor who is aware of the symptoms but hadn't done tests. His friend says it's not her fault as the VA works very slowly and informs him about the reunion. Dr. Choi tries to contact the VA to figure out what is going on, but he is constantly put on hold so he decides to just go there. The place is crowded. He goes up to Dr. Glass introduces himself and shares Chief Mason's case, which she could have prevented by running the tests. Ethan rants to her, but she takes none of it. Choi is paged, his Chief is being taken to the OR and is critical condition. Rhodes informs Ethan that his friend is alright. Will tells Natalie that she was missed at the Hospital. The two catch up and Natalie shares the young girl case data with him. Will offers his help as the medical records are extensive. Sarah and Joey get coffee together but she tells April they are just friends. April is on a dating app and to their surprise she finds Joey on the same app. Maggie interrupts them as one girl brings her drunk friend in. After attending to them, Sarah talks to April about the app situation. She wonders if it is something he forgot to take down. April informs her he was last active on that day. Sarah reveals that she asked Joey to take things slow. However, the drunk girl starts seizing. Joey brings some test results up to Sarah and kisses her on the cheek and Sarah has a negative reaction. Joey asks her if everything is alright with them, to which Sarah answers by showing him his profile on the app. Joey thinks she is on the app as well, but Sarah says she isn't and asks him what he is doing on it. Joey tells her that she was the one that asked to take things slow and get to know a person. Sarah tells him that it is to get to know one person, not to get to know her while he dates half of Chicago. While analyzing the results Sarah looks lost. Dr. Rhodes passes her and she shares that she has no idea what's her patient's diagnosis. Connor gives her some helpful advice. April finds a club stamp on her hand. Her friend realizes she was at the club the previous night with her boyfriend. Ashamed the girl curls up in the Hospital bed. Joey stops by with another results and informs Sarah he has taken the profile down. Sarah diagnosis the girl with Lyme disease. Rhodes shares with Sam what happened with Dr. Downey. It is clear that she has some issue with the entire situation. Choi goes to the reunion and finds Dr. Glass there. He invites her for a drink. The episode ends with Sarah and Joey enjoying Chicago's skyline on the roof. Natalie holding her baby in her arms. Michelle's father playing cards with her while Dr. Charles is present in the room reading a magazine. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes